The Welcoming Ceremony
The students of Beijing Elementary School are very excited when they knew from Miss Bie that two young children from the USA will visit China. So,they prepared the welcoming ceremony performance. "Friends,I think at the welcoming ceremony performance,the girls will sing the Chinese National Anthem while the boys will do music assemble." said Deng Sanshui (Shui),the class leader. "Good idea,Shui. But,who will lead?" asked Dao Fanliang (Liang). "Liang,I'll lead the music assemble while Ao will lead the singing because she's the class secretary." said Shui. "Yes!" said Ri Naiao (Ao). "Man,I always wished to lead something,and now my dream's come true!" said Ao to Lang Deman (Man),her best friend. Man nodded. But suddenly,Yu Danwang (Wang) asked with a worried face,"But Shui,they'll speak in English with us. We're not good at English,so,how we could understand them?" Shui's face also became worried. "I'll ask Miss Bie," he said. So,Shui ran to the office and asks Miss Bie. "Shui,they'll come with a Singaporean girl named Chiang Lingqu (In China she's called Qu while in Singapore and other countries she's called Clarissa. Clarissa Cassandra Chiang is her full name.). Qu will be the interpreter. So,Qu will repeat the Americans' words in Chinese." said Miss Bie. Next week,the American children came. They all performed the performance. The American children loved the performance. "I'm Winston," said the young American boy. "I'm Coletta," said Winston's friend. After interpreting Winston and Coletta's words,Clarissa introduced herself. "I'm Chiang Lingqu. My other name is Clarissa." she said. Miss Bie introduced herself,too. "I'm Miss Bie Waner. I'm the supervisor of Year 4 Class." she said. All the students than introduced themselved. "I'm Deng Sanshui. I'm the class leader." said Shui. "I'm Ri Naiao. I'm the class secretary," said Ao. "I'm Dao Fanliang." said Liang. "I'm Yu Danwang." said Wang. "I'm Shao Fenxiu." said Xiu. "I'm Qing Diandi." said Di. "I'm Wei Hudie." said Die. "I'm Shang Meihua." said Hua. "I'm Li Yanling," said Ling. "I'm Lang Deman." said Man. "I'm Chen Mingzhu." said Zhu. "I'm Dan Yongcheng." said Cheng. "I'm Ya Weihao." said Hao. "I'm Ben Jiahui." said Hui. "I'm Lan Xiaoqing," said Qing. "I'm Hong Bali," said Li. They all talked together until it's time for Winston,Coletta and Clarissa to go home. "XIE XIE!! ZAI JIAN!!"* said Year 4 Class. "Bye!!" said Winston,Coletta and Clarissa. While,at home,Liang greeted his sister Dao Fanxing (Xing) and his panda mate Axiong. "Liang!! Ni de yitian she ruhe ne?"** Mrs.Dao,his mother,greeted happily. "Feichang hao,Mama! We have guests from Meiguo!"*** Liang answered. "And how did they speak to ni? Can they speak in Zhongwen?"**** asked Mrs.Dao. "No,they speak to us in Yingwen. But,there is an interpreter from Xinjiapo that interprets their message. Is lunch ready now?"***** Liang replied. "Oh,Mama understand. Lunch is ready now! Kuai dian! ''Jintian ''Mama zuole hao chi de shiwu!"******said Mrs.Dao. Liang ran to the dining room. Yeah,there is delicious Chinese food there. "Mmmm,yummy. Today is such a pleasant day!" said Liang. *=THANK YOU!! GOODBYE!! **=Liang!! How's your day? ***=Very good,Mom! We have guests from the USA! ****= And how did they speak to you? Can they speak in Chinese? *****=No,they speak to us in English. But,there is an interpreter from Singapore that interprets their mesage. Is lunch ready now? ******=Oh,Mommy understand. Lunch is ready now! Hurry! Today Mommy made delicious food! PS=Mrs.Dao's name is actually Fa Mulan but when she married Mr.Dao she changed her name became Dao Mulan. Her English name is Elaine Dao.